


Oneshots and Drabbles ♡

by DreamChaser404



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (potential)character death, Angst, Curseing/swearing, Family Fluff, M/M, No Lemons, OOC, Out of Character, fluff!, implications of sexual activities, lots of fluff, mentions of birth(?), smut/lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamChaser404/pseuds/DreamChaser404
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles and storys!No characters belong to me unless stated otherwise.This is just for fun.One day I will do requests but for now request are closed!
Relationships: Any and all!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a starter chapter! I will put warnings at the beginning of eatch chapter just to make sure everything is good. I'm new to AO3 so be easy on me lol If there is something that seems to need to be tagged please let me know! I want to make sure i do this right.

Oneday I may try and do requests but for now requests are closed!

That's all I can think of for now.. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Drawings (ErrInk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a terrible memory, so he has to keep those memories somehow!  
> And Error finds some (many) sketchbooks that surprise him. But he's quite flattered anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to start off with :3 Angel and Blessing are both my ship kids!

Error flipped through one of the many sketchbooks he had found hidden messily under his bed in a box, sitting on the floor. They were just.. full of pictures of him. Little doodles. Some sketches, with color or blank. Some done lineart, some fully done pieces with shadeing and everything. It was a surprise to him. But one thing he knew for sure was that his partner, Ink, had made them. He was one of the only other ones living here for starters, their sons not counting, he was an artist, and he shared a room with Error.. and they were clumsily hidden under their bed. That was something Ink would do for sure.

Sure, Error knew Ink drew him, but he didn't know this much. There were atleast fifteen different books full of just him! Some had Ink in them aswell with him but rarely. And five more books with pictures of him and his and Inks children aswell of Ink. They all had dates, times and sometimes even little notes. Error didn't understand why Ink had hidden them. He wasn't upset about them. Not at all! If anything, he was flattered by the sure amount and notes in the books. All of them complementing something about him. His bones, his eyes, his smile, his laugh. Ink was an artist. Of course he'd draw his partners or his children. It seemed fine to him.

He paused, running his hands over one of the pictures he had seen. It was a fully drawn picture, looking down on him, of him laying curled up on their bed, cradling his very swollen stomach. He was smiling faintly and Inks hand seemed to be resting in his stomach lightly.

Checking the date, he realized this was when he was pregnant with their youngest son, Blessing, just four years ago. He couldn't help but smile a little at the picture. Ink knew just how to make him feel wonderful, even if he didn't intend to.. "Error?" Inks voice broke through his thoughts, makeing him perk and look at him.

Ink stood in thier rooms doorway, looking at Error in confusion before his eyes changed shapes rapidly for a moment before pauseing on a dark blue square and a light blue star, seeming to realize what Error had in his hands. "Umm.. sorry?" He said slowly, looking concerned. Error just laughed **"COmE hErE InkY."** He said in amusement, Ink walking over to him and sitting with him hesitantly.

Ink hadn't ever excepted Error to find them, that made him nervous. "I'm sorry.." He repeated slowly, and Error just shook his head **"NO, iT's oKaY. LoOk At mE."** He said, rubbing Inks cheek as Ink looked at him **"I loVe yOu, It'S oKaY. YOuR An ArTisT. YoU dRaW. I gUeSs iT's tO Be eXpecTed You'D drAw Me anD ouR faMilY." He said softly. "I gueSs I jUsT diDn'T reAliZe hOw MucH yOu'd drAw.."** He murmured, amused, laughing.

Ink felt relieved, he wasn't upset? "So your not upset?" He asked softly and Error nodded **"Of CoUrse NoT. I lOve yOu."** Error said softly, humming. "I love you to Erry." Ink said, grinning a bit. **"We BetTer gEt ReAdy, BleSsiNg anD ANgEl WilL bS hOmE FrOm NigHtMarEs aNd DreAms soon."** Error said, kissing Inks cheek softly as he stood, Ink nodding **"I'M goInG tO mAkE a SnAck fOr tHeM."** He waved, walking out of their room.

Ink watched him leave and he sighed in relief, looking at the box of books. He needed to hide those better. Especially the second box.. He wasn't sure how Error would react to that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an older thing I wrote for Errors birthday but i hope you enjoy it anyway <3 <3 I'll try to post more soon!


	3. Jacket (ErrLust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust demands cuddles after UNFAIRLY being neglected /ALL DAY LONG/ and is given a nice jacket by his partner.  
> Error is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now while i still feel confident because if i don't it will never be seen here :,)  
> Short fluff <3

Error smiled as he lightly nudged Lust away, laughing a bit as he tried his best to focus on the jacket he was makeing **"LuST! I'M tRYinG to WOrK hErE!"** He said, amused by his partners neediness. Lust just whined "But it's time for a break! I need cuddles! You promised!" He said, nuzzling into Error as Error laughed again **"ThE bREaK Is iN tWeNty MinUtEs!"** He shot back, only makeing Lust whine louder "No! Now!" He pouted. Error had been working on clothes all day.

Usually this didn't bother him before he always took little breaks for spend time with him, but he hasn't all day! He's been solely focused on working on whatever he was makeing that Lust felt he was starting to get jealous of clothes. It was ridiculous!

Error sighed, setting down his things and looking at Lust, makeing Lusts soul flutter when Error kissed him **"AlrRiGht, haPpy noW?"** He asked and Lust scoffed, kissing him again "No way." He mumbled, nuzzling into Error, kissing his throat softly "You promised you'd take a twenty minute break for me. Let me enjoy this." He hummed and Error sighed, setting down the jacket he was makeing and hugging Lust close, kissing his cheek, making Lust hum happily **"FiNe. ONlY fOr yoU."** He mumbled softly. Lust was adorable.

Lust smiled and kissed all over his face, he could always win eventually. Error loved him to much to say no~ "What are you makeing anyway?" He asked curiously, nuzzling his cheek as Error hummed, looking at the almost done jacket, picking it up **"WeLl, yOu KnOw hoW You ArE aLwaYs hoT?"** He asked, and Lust laughed "Of course, I'm the hottest~" He hummed in amusement, makeing Error roll his eyelights playfully **"WelL thiS Is tO HeLp."** He explained, drapeing it over him, makeing Lust pause at the cool feeling the jacket gave off "Error honey, you know I can't wear to much." He said slowly, a bit sad. Error just shook his head in amusement **"ThIs JacKeT iS sPeCiallY MadE fOr YoU. IT'lL hELp You kEep cooL And StilL cOvEreR yoU."** He explained softly.

Many years ago, they managed to help the Lust Monsters with their never ending heats. But it still left effects like overheating easily, infertility and many other issues. And thats not counting the trauma many went through. Lust himself overheated so easily. It's the reason he wore such light, and often revealing, clothing. He still couldn't take hot showers or baths without overheating. There wasn't much they could do to fix that. But they could manage it.

Error didn't mind this, he was used to colder climates anyway, the Anti-Void he had lived in for so many years was freezing, so their house was always kept nice and cool to keep Lust from overheating. And the area the lived was cool.

Lust, if he could, would absolutely live in the Anti-Void. It was so cold and he had even learned to open portals there so he could cool off, with the promise he'd do so only in emergencies as it wasn't a safe place.

Slowly, Lust shifted to take off his own jacket before slipping into the new one, almost melting at the nice feeling. It wasn't to hot, it was perfect. He tugged it tighter around him, nuzzling into the soft fabric. It was a lighter jacket, the same color of his own, even the same color hood fluff, but it was long sleeved with two dark purple stripes on his arms and who hot pink hearts on the end of both sleeves. It was amazing. **"Do YoU lIkE It?"** Error asked curiously, watching Lust. "I love it darling. It's perfect." He mumbled slowly, kissing Errors cheek "It's absolutely perfect." He repeated. How had he gotten so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short part to thing I wrote for Errors birthday <3 (What i wrote was a 12 part thing) I hope you enjoyed <3 <3 Maybe I'll post all the parts one day


	4. Shenanigans (ErInkDreamMare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As someone on Wattpad said: Nightmare walks into so many shenanigans and yells FAR to often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error has to help his fear somehow, and he's worked his way up to cuddling.. through a blanket.  
> Dream just wants to help.  
> Ink touchs a spot that shouldn't be touched.  
> And Nightmare is reconsidering his life choices.  
> A.. slight curseing warning?

**"InK gE-et ØFf mE."**

"Nah."

Dream rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics, Ink was laying on Error, who was covered with a blanket, on his stomach with Ink laying on his back, arms warped around him "Ru you know how important cuddles time is. If you ever want to get rid of your Haphephobia you need to get used to touching." Dream said as he walked over to his lovers, Error let out a small growl and shuddered heavily when Ink nuzzled his skull lightly, blushing deeply. The blanket helped as Ink wasn't touching him directly but it was still weird. His glitchs sizzled and popped in slight annoyance as the glitch sighed.

Ink shifted and Error froze up when he felt Inks arm rub against his back, right under his lower rib. Yelping loudly, Error violently threw Ink off him.

"FU-"

"ERROR?!"

**"D-DØN-t T-T0ÛCH Ţ-THEeErĒ!"**

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE _DOING IN THERE?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short silly one i wrote quite awhile ago :'3  
> I hope you enjoyed <3


	5. Nightmares (Passive!DreamMare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare needs some comfort and Dream is happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An argument causes Nightmare to leave and sleep in another room. A nightmare causes him to go right back.  
> Dream just wants his Nightmare. 
> 
> Small nightmare/slight angst warning. Also a small abuse warning because of how the villagers treat Nightmare.   
> It gets better though and turns into some fluff.

_The hands reached for him, voices screaming and laughing as they cornered him, stareing at him with evil eyes. His soul spead up and he hyperventilated, tears rolling down his cheeks and he screamed-_

Nightmare woke up with a gasp, shooting up as he choked on his own breath, sobbing quitely. His night shirt, cheeks, collarbone, neck and shoulders were sokeing wet with his tears and his breathing was heavy.

Everything hurt, or atleast felt like it hurt, especially the bruises he had gotten from the villagers the day before. Almost immediately he went to call for Dream but paused, where was he..? He was in.. in a room. Yes, Yes thats right.. he and Dream got into an arguement yesterday about what Nightmare was starting to avoid him and be cold.. and Nightmare couldn't sleep in the same room as him without feeling bad. He felt horrible and his soul yearned to be with the other, needing it's other half desperately.

Stumbling out of bed, he grabbed his favorite blanket and walked out of the room and into the hallway, right over to his and Dreams room.. he opened the door partly, but paused and frowned deeply. Dream was still probably upset with him..

Nightmare let go of the door handle and turned to walk off, freezing when he heard Dreams voice call to him "Nighty?" He spoke softly, his voice was soft, and inviteing, it made Nightmare shiver and slowly turn to meet the others gaze.

Dream was standing on the other side of the door, watching him "What's wrong?" He spoke gently again and Nightmare sniffled, trying his best not to cry.. and failing as he started to cry quitely again "N-nothing.. Sorry for bothering you." He whispered and tensed when Dream stepped closer to him and took Nightmares hand into his own, rubbing it gently "Hey.. Nighty? Why are you crying?" He asked, in that gentle tone that made Nightmare want to melt and tell Dream all his worrys. He started crying harder and Dream pulled him close, Nightmare allowed him to without a fight, and hugged him softly, rubbing Nightmares back soothingly "I-I'm sorry I woke you up.. i-i.." Nightmare hiccuped and pressed more into Dream.

Was was he to tell him? He had a nightmare and came running to him? Nightmare felt like a babybones, sobbing and holding into Dream, gotten scared by a nightmare!

Frowning, Dream pulled Nightmare closer "It's okay Nighty." He whispered softly "I wasn't sleeping very well without you anyway.. I.. I felt your emotions and got worried.. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked and Nightmare nodded, tired "Come." Dream mumbled and pulled him over to the bed, makeing him sit before he wandered into the bathroom and Nighmare heard the sound of water for a few moments before Dream walked back into the room holding something Nightmare couldn't see and grabbed a shirt out of his own draw.

Dream walked over to him ans nudged the blanket off his shoulders and before helping him pull off his wet shirt, lightly wiping away his tears with a warm wet wash cloth. After he was done he helped Nightmare out in the new shirt and pushed Nightmare gently to get in bed, which he did without complaint. Dream put away the wash cloth and the tear stained shirt before crawling into bed with Nightmare, cuddling into him.

Nightmare sniffed and wraped his arms tiredly around Dream. He felt so lucky to have Dream in his life, he didn't know what he would do without him. "What was your nightmare about Nighty?" Dream asked softly as Nightmare buried himself in Dreams shoulder, he didn't want to talk about it but talking about his nightmares always makes them go away. Especially when he told Dream.

"I.. I was running in this dark place.. and a bunch of people were there, some chased me throwing things and others just pointed and laughed or yelled insults.. Then they cornered me and reached for me.. and then I woke up.." Nightmare wimpered as he clung to Dream, desperate for some kind of comfort "T-they told me that you.. you hate me and that-" He was quickly cut off by Dream speaking up angerly "I love you! I love you so much! Don't let anyone make you believe other wise!" He huffed and nuzzled Nightmares cheek, makeing the darker smile tiredly, Dream was adorable when he was huffy and upset. "I love you to Dream.." He mumbled back as his eyes shut, sleep called him, and he was to comfortable not to answer.

Dream shifted to look at Nightmare after noticeing his breathing got softer and he went quiet, before kissing his cheek and nuzzling into him again, shutting his eyes with a tired sigh, his Nighty was the sweetest. Hopefully now that he was back in Dreams arms those nightmares would go away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote awhile ago, it's set before Nightmare becomes corrupted.   
> I hope you enjoyed <3 <3


	6. Home. (HorrorFarmer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer comes home after a long day and enjoys his time with Horror.  
> Fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror makes dinner for them and he can't lean over.  
> Farmer loves his partner alot <3

Farmer smiled tiredly as he made his way down the dirt path, it was growing dark out now, he had just finished up the days chores and he was tired and hungry. And sweaty. Very sweaty. He needed a bath. 

Farmer paused just before he walked onto the porch to pull off his muddy boots and glove, leaveing them there by the steps, laying his gloves on his boots, Horror hated it when he tracked mud in the house or on the porch. And Farm hated upsetting his partner.

Horror was the homemaker, he cooked and cleaned and worked hard to keep the house clean and tidy the best he could, so Farmer did his best to help and not mess things up. Farmer did most of farm chores as Horror couldn't help him much anymore unfortunately. 

After he was done he walked up the steps and carefully unlocked and opened the front door to the house, pauseing to take a deep breath, the house smelled hevenly, undoubtedly Horror was cooking somethin up. 

Humming, he pulled off his straw hat and hung it on the coat rack lazily "I'm home!" He called out and slipped his slippers on before walking to the kitchen "In here!" He heard Horror call back and Farmer smiled as he stood the door way to the kitchen, watching his lover cut up some carrots carefully before Farmers gaze trailed down to the large bump his lover sported, his smile widening as he walked over to his partner, humming a bit loudly to make sure Horror knew it was him before gently laying his hand on his stomach, loving the the feeling of Horrors warm magic. 

"Hey darlin." He murmured and nuzzled Horror lightly. Horror smiled and set down the knife he was holding to lay his hand over Farmers "Hey hun." Horror mumbled in reply and turned to look at him, Farmer gently rubbing his hand over his stomach "How are you? And hows the little kicker doin?" He asked and Horror laughed "I'm going well, and our baby's just as happy as ever. Thank you for asking. How are you?" He replied with a smiled, kissing Farmer lightly before turning back to the carrots, continueing to cut them up "Go get cleaned up, dinner should be done soon. And make sure to put your dirty clothes in the downstairs basket by the back door so I can wash them." He continued as Farmer smiled "I'm doing amazing sweetheart, I will. I promise." He said and kissed his cheek. He stayed momentarily to watch his lover before heading upstairs for a shower.

It had taken them both a long time to make the decision to have a baby. Horror didn't even want to attempt it while he was healing and recovering from the horrors of his world, it took years for Horror to feel comfortable, but they finally decided it was time about a year ago. Everything had gone well so far.

The shower didn't last long, he didn't want to use all the hot water. Horror liked to have hot baths to sooth his acheing back. After he was done he cleaned up the bathroom and put his dirty clothes and towels in the wash basket by the back door like Horror had told him to. 

The amazing smell only got better as Farmer did what was needed. He had eaten breakfast and lunch but Horrors cooking always made him him feel like he was starveing. Which was a good thing! Atleast Farmer thought so. He was always eager to eat. It made Horror happy aswell.

Makeing his way to the kitchen once more, Farmer smiled at where Horror was turning off the stove, walking over to him "Can you get the cornbread out of the oven? I can't lean over.." Horror slowly asked and Farmer laughed and nodded as he grabbed the oven mitts hanging on a little rack over the sink, carefully pulling the cornbread out "Can you take it to the table?" Horror asked again and Farmer nodded. 

Once Farmer had brought the cornbread to the table, he walked back to the kitchen to help grab the rest of the food, like the soup and mashed potatoes. Farmer smiled a bit and wraped his arms around Horrors waist from behind as he layed his head on Horrors shouder, sighing happily when he felt Horror relax into him. It had been a long day for both of them, and Farmer just wanted to hold him now. No matter how hungry he was. "I love you." He mumbled and nuzzled into Horror more. He was lucky to have a partner such as Horror. He was perfect. Horror smiled and leaned back into Farmer, turning to kiss his cheek as Farmer gently rubbed Horrors belly "I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3 This is something i made a bit ago aswell! I haven't had time to write much new stuff XD


	7. Flowers (AfterDestructiveDeath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper gets a surprise from Geno and Error and is incredibly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! <3  
> Reaper loves his partners alot <3

Error lightly bit his scarf as he worked carefully, focusing hard on eatch stitch and thread. He didn't pay attention to anything else around him, besides Geno, who was leaning against him and watching him work. Error had been working hard on this project for almost two months.

The half of the first month was just him trying to figure out how to make the flowers look as real as possible, the other half was him and Geno picking a couple books about flowers and picking many beautiful flowers out. The second month was Error working hard on eatch and every flower.

Geno had tired to help, but gave up after a bit, he wasn't a very good seamstress like Error and kept messing up. So he decided to let Error do the flowers.

The first set of flowers were almost done. Error just needed to finish this last little bit and then they could give them to Reaper. Error planned to make many more then just this first set, but he wanted to see what Reaper thought about them.

The flowers were made of Errors strings and looked like real flowers, even felt like real flowers, Error had even gotten Life to infuse a specific scent for eatch flower into the strings so they even smelt real. There was no real way for Reaper to touch real flowers without killing them, so Error wanted to show him what they were like. 

With a happy gasp, Error dropped the last flower onto his lap, grinning brightly as he looked at Geno, who smiled back lightly and accepted the tight hug Error brought him into. **"THiNk he'lL LIkE Em?"** Error asked and Geno couldn't help but laugh softly at his partners silliness, Reaper would treat the gift as it were a gift from the gods. In which case, Error WAS a God. So that made it even funnier. "He'll love them Sweetflower, he'll treasure them always." He said softly as he kissed Errors head, making the glitch smile lovingly as he pressed into Geno happily, enjoying the affection from his partner.

Both glitches perked when a soft 'blip' noise was heard, both grinning at eatchother and quickly gathering the flowers. Reaper was home from work, early, like they had asked him to. Reaper would really do anything they asked. "Reaper!" Geno called and lead Error to the kitchen where Error and Geno knew Reaper was. He always appeared in the kitchen when he got home so he could eat the food Geno pre made for him. "Home loves! Is Ru here?" Reaper called back, grabbing a plate out of the microwave and Error laughed softly **"I'm HeRe! We hAvE A sUrPrIse FoR yoU!"** Error said happily and Reaper perked, turning to look at them with a bright smile. Though Reaper had no eyelights, Geno knew his eyes would be glowing with happiness if he did. 

Reaper glanced at thier arms full of flowers, and then at the flower crowns on thier heads and the long flower like necklaces around thier necks, softly laughing "Whatcha do? Go flower pickin with Life?" He asked playfully as he set the plate on the counter and Error smiled **"NoPe!"** He said and walked over to them, Reaper automatically backing up a bit. "Ru if they touch me they'll die, you don't want to kill all yer pretty flowers do you? I don't want to for sure." He said and Geno smiled, walking over to them "Just come here! The flowers will be fine!" Geno said, makeing Reaper snort. "Gen, I'm Death. I kill everything i touch." He said matter of factly as if Geno had forgotten and Geno just rolled his eye "Just come here!" Geno said and Reaper sighed.

Error grinned brightly as Reaper moved closer carefully "Alright. But if they die I told you so!" He said and Error smiled, walking closer to Reaper, gently hanging one of the flower necklaces around his neck.

Reaper tensed and prepared for the flowers to shrivel up and die. Like they always did. But, to his surprise, they didn't. They continued to sit prettily around his neck, still bright and colorful, still smelling nice. Perfectly.

Geno couldn't help but smile as he watched the apparently rusted gears struggle to turn in Reapers head to try and comprehend what was happening. Stareing blankly at the flowers as Error set a flower crown on his head happily. "Do you like them?" Geno asked as Reaper looked up at him, eye sockets wide as he looked at Error. "W-wha.. what? What?" He questioned. Confused. Geno smiled and Error nuzzled Reaper, pleased. "Me and, or rather, just Erry, made you a gift." He said softly and Error huffed **"YoU HeLPeD GeNO!"** He quickly said, kissing Genos cheek. **"YoU heLPEd Me fInD boOkS On FloWERs anD evEn hElp me make SOmE!"** He went on as Geno flushed lightly, smiling softly, Error always knew how to make him feel special. Kissing Errors cheek as a thanks, he looked at Reaper. "Sweetflower did his best to make them as real as possible. Make them feel real, smell real with the help of Life. They aren't real, sadly, but we wanted you to feel it without killing it." He slowly and softly explained, seeing the look of realization come across, Geno smiled and pressed against Reaper lightly "Do you like them?" He asked and Error perked in excitement.

Reaper didn't respond for a few moments, but, quickly, tears welled up in his eyes and he sobbed loudly, makeing Error and Geno jump in surprise **"ReApER!"** Error said in worry, dropping the flowers in his arms and quickly try to calm Reaper down as Reaper cried loudly, smushing the flower crown against his face, shoulders shakeing "I lovveeee themmmm!!!" He cried heavily and Geno felt himself relax, keeping back an amused laugh. He had been worried for a moment there something was wrong. But, in classic Reaper fashion, he just got to emotional and cried from happiness.

Reaper quickly and suddenly pressed himself into Error and Geno and cried more, holding onto them tightly. "Thannk yoouu! I love you so much!" Reaper cried. Error just flushed and still seemed worried as he rubbed Reapers back, glanceing at Geno as Geno pressed against the two of them happily.

"Now, how about we go to the living and look at the other flowers? I'm sure you'll like them Reaps." He cooed and Reaper gasped, looking at them "THERE'S MORE?!" He cried and Geno just smiled as he rubbed Reapers back. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
